Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projectile and in particular to a projectile that is fired from a chamber such as a bullet.
The invention has been developed primarily for use in a gun or rifle without the need of an elongated barrel mount and will be described hereinafter with reference to this application. However, it will be appreciated that the invention is not limited to this particular field of use and in particular could relate to projectiles in medical fields or other engineering fields.
Description of the Related Art
It is known that elongated projectiles generally need a spin in order to stabilize the projectile in flight and to impart a degree of accuracy in the direction of the flight. A primary mechanism for achieving this has been the creation of a rifling barrel in which the inside of the barrel is shaped with an inwardly extending helical curve coaxial with the axis of the barrel. The bullet is sized to match the bore diameter of the barrel so that when the bullet is propelled down the barrel, the inwardly extending helical curve of the barrel provides a frictional force on the travelling bullet sufficient by the end of the barrel to impart rotational spin to the bullet around its longitudinal axis.
A substantial problem with this process is the loss of energy by the frictional force and blow by leakage gases. Although there is the benefit of bullets being mass produced to generally fit the barrel, the bullet has to be sufficiently malleable relative to the inwardly extending helical curve of the barrel. This results in the bullet receiving rifling marks caused by deformations and stripping of material from the bullet, as well as loss of energy by frictional heat. A substantial increase of projectile energy is needed to compensate for the losses, and choices and costs of material substantially hinder ready construction.
The present disclosure seeks to provide a projectile that will overcome or substantially ameliorate at least one or more of the deficiencies of the prior art, or to at least provide an alternative.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.